Believe in Santa
by Sabaku No Shiaki
Summary: Shikaru does not believe in Santa. So Shikamaru and Temari tried their best to make their son believe in Santa. Can they do it? Will he finally believe in Santa?


**Okay, this is a story i make about the Nara family. Shikamaru and Temari had married and had two kids. TWINS!**

**Shikari : The oldest, a girl. She had a black hair like her father but her eyes like her mother. Her hair was tied up in to two ponytails since her hair was to short to be tied up into four ponytails. Her characters were a lot like her mother instead of Shikamaru.**

**Shikaru : The youngest, a boy. He had a dark blonde almost black. He had Temari's eyes. Hair tied up in a pony tail like all the Nara men. He was so much like his father.**

**Okay, their name are weird but please tolerate it. :)**

** please enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Now now Shikari, don't cry." Temari said while continued to pat her daughter's head softly.

Shikari continued to cry ignoring the stare from her twin brother, Shikaru. Shikaru was annoyed. He hate to hear his sister's cry or nag. His sister was a lot like his mother when she was angry but when she was crying, she was even worst then his mother.

"Tch. Troublesome." Shikaru grunt just liked his father.

Temari glared at her son and gave him a _you shouldn't said that_ glare. She continued to pat her daughter's head when she heard the door opened and followed by a man coming in.

It was shikamaru. He just got back from his A rank mission. He was commanded to find a missing ninja from the mist village 2 months ago.

Shikaru looked up from his rubik's cube and smile at his father lazily. It was too troublesome to greet his father he thought.

"I'm home." He said and smiled at his son who was playing with his toy that Shikamaru had bought him before he left for mission. "Hey son."

"Welcome home." Temari said and hugged Shikamaru who was now sitting beside her at the porch.

"Hey Temari." Shikamaru greet and looked at her lap and saw his daughter.

"Hey Shikari. Hmm. Why are you crying?" Shikamaru asked and took the 6 years old Shikari from Temari's lap.

"No- Nothing." She said and quickly wiped her tears away.

Temari shook her head at her daughter. She was just like her, as stubborn as her, as hot headed as her, as pretty as her, and she was even as prideful as her.

Shikamaru chuckled a little while looking at Temari and back to his daughter.

"Now, now, tell me what's wrong." Shikamaru forced his daughter to look at him in the eyes.

Shikari tried her best to looked away but failed. She was now standing on Shikamaru's lap.

"Shikaru said Santa isn't real. Santa is fake." She explain in a clear tone.

Shikamaru looked at Shikari then looked at his son. Shikaru noticed the stare from his father but ignored it instead, he focused on the cube in his hand.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at the girl who was now sobbing.

"Santa is real Shikari, you should not hear what your brother had said. Just forget it okay?" Shikamaru consoled.

Shikari just nodded her head weakly, too tired to say anything. Temari smiled a little and open her arm. Shikamaru looked at his daughter again and let Temari took her to Shikari's room.

While still looking at his wife and daughter left the porch, he said. "Shikaru, why did you say santa isn't real?"

Shikaru looked up and smirked. _That smirk. So like Temari._ Shikamaru thought.

"Because my logic say so dad." Shikaru replied nonchalantly.

Shikamaru shook his head disbelievingly.

"What did your logic say Genius?" Temari asked.

She had put Shikari to her bed and luckily, she fall asleep immediately –she had used all her energy when she cried-. Temari sat beside Shikamaru who was now laying on the floor with both his hand on his head.

"Troublesome." Shikaru grumbled and quickly shut his mouth when he saw his mother's glare.

_So Shikamaru. _Temari sighed inwardly while shikamaru chuckled beside her.

"Tell me Shikaru." Temari demanded.

Shikaru sighed. " Alright alright. Santa isn't real because first, he is to fat to be real.-"

"To fat? What about uncle Chouji?" Temari said, cutting her son's sentences.

"That's different Mom. Do you want me to continue?" He demanded lazily.

Temari rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Second, because it's not logical and I'm too old to believe it." He quickly continued before his mother cut in again." And third I'm not a genius mom."

Shikamaru chuckled again and received a smack on his face by his wife.

"Ouch." He grunted.

Shikaru winced a little when he saw his father received the smack on his face. _Poor daddy._ He thought. Then he realized his mother was staring at him and was about to admonish so he quickly got up from his position and ran for his life.

"I wanna sleep. Good night mom, dad." He shouted while quickly ran to his room and slammed the door.

Temari sighed.

"What should we do?" She asked tiredly.

Shikamaru didn't reply, he was too tired to even open his mouth. The mission was tiring. Although he didn't get hurt but he was still tired because of the lack of sleep. He had tried too stay energetic when his children was around since Temari had scolded him for being a bad model for their children.

"Hey shika." She poked at her husband's face using her index finger.

"Hn." Shikamaru grunted. "What?"

"Help me think!" She retorted.

"Think what?"

"This! We must make Shikara believe that there's santa."

"Why me?" He demanded.

"Because you are the genius, genius!" She rolled her eyes and looked down at Shikamaru.

"Not good enough." Shikamaru replied nonchalantly.

Temari was trying her best to endure the urge to smack Shikamaru on his face again. So she let out a heavy sigh.

Then she said slowly and carefully, " Because you are their father Shikamaru."

Shikamaru lazily opened his eyes then got up from his position.

"Tch. Troublesome." He grunted.

Even thought he complained, he still did as she said. He positioned himself in his thinking pose. They stayed silent for a while then he opened his eyes and smirked smugly.

Temari knew that smirked. _He had a plan._

"Tell me." She demanded.

Shikamaru whispered his plan near her ears.

"We will . . . . . . . and . . . . . so . . . . . . I . . . . . . . you . . . . . . Got it?"

Temari smiled. "They really didn't call you genius for nothing lazy ass."

"Of course."Shikamaru replied and put his left arm along Temari's shoulder and pull her closer to him.

* * *

"Mommy, am I doing it right?" Shikara asked impatiently while rolling the poor dough with all her power.

"Indeed, but don't roll it to hard dear." Temari said while rolling her own dough slowly.

"hai." Shikara replied and loosened up a little bit. " I wanna make a lot of cookies! And gave it to everyone!"

"To who?" Temari asked.

"Mommy, daddy, Shikaru, Ai-chan, Yuki-chan, Uncle Chouji, Aunt Ino, Granny, Gramp, and a loooooooot of people!" She said energetically.

"That's a lot of people don't you think Shikaru?" Temari said and glanced at her son who was sitting lazily on the couch with his father.

He didn't replied so Temari continued. "Why don't you help her Shikaru?"

Shikaru drawled silently but Shikamaru could heard him so he whispered silently toward his son. " You better listen to your mother Shikaru, or you will be in a real trouble. Even more troublesome things."

Shikaru looked at his father and sighed. He got up and said "Coming coming. Tch troublesome."

"Be a good boy Shikaru, and Santa will give you a present." Shikamaru inspririted his son.

"Like there is a santa." He grumbled and helped his sister and mother with their cookies.

"Yes there is!" Shikari suddenly said.

"No there isn't!" Shikaru retorted.

"Yes there is!" Shikari replied harshly.

"Tch. Troublesome." Shikaru grunted. " I said there isn't Shikari!"

"Call me Sister! And Yes there is." She said in a deduced tone which was followed by her mother's agreement.

Shikaru frowned and looked at his father -who was enjoying their argument- to seek for help. But Shikamaru shook his head and said, "Can't help you this time Shikaru."

Shikaru groaned and continued rolling the dough.

Temari sighed. "Now now Shikaru, why don't you make some cookies for Santa? Put some cookies and a glass of milk on the living room and you stayed on guard to see if there is a santa coming or not."

Shikaru looked up and replied. "Too troublesome."

* * *

"What are you doing awake in the midnight Shikaru?" Shikari asked, she was getting up to go the toilet and she saw her brother.

She saw Shikaru standing behind the door frame. He was looking at the living room cautiously. So Shikari decided to go and looked what he was doing.

"Shh. I wanna see if Santa really is real or not."

"Huh?" She squeled.

"Shh." He scolded.

"Sorry. But you said it was too troublesome!"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I don't want to."

"What? Yo-"

"shh! I saw someone."

Shikaru quickly closed her mouth and stood beside Shikaru to peek inside the living room.

There was a big and plump man in a red suit standing in front of them. He was carrying a bag over his shoulder.

"It's Sa-" Shikari was about to scream when Shikaru's hands quickly covered her mouth to keep her silent.

Shikaru gave her a warning lazy glare and sneakily walked behind the santa. Without the santa noticing, he jumped on to the santa and shouted, "GOTCHA!"

Before he was able too see the Santa's face, the santa was already gone.

Shikari quickly ran toward the now open window and saw a silhouette of the plump man with the odd hat in the sky, flying across the horizon with the shadows of reindeer pulling the sleigh.

"See Shikaru! It's Santa!" Shikari Jumped happily and gave her brother a mock smile.

"Tch. What a drag." He replied and went back to his room.

The still smiling Shikari followed her twin brother and said, "Santa is so real!"

-On the roof of the Nara Residence-

Shikamaru yawned sleepily.

"You did a great job Shika." Temari suddenly appeared.

"Hoam. Did he believed it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah."

"Good."

Temari laughed and put her head on to his chest.

"Even though it's a simple trick, but he believe it. Thanks God." Temari said after her laughter had calmed.

"Yeah." Shikamaru yawned again. "Let's go to sleep Temari."

"Okay."

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! I saw Santa last night." Shikari shouted at her mother who was still asleep.

"Y-yeah. Good to hear that Shikari." Temari replied halfheartedly.

Shikari smiled smugly and replied. "There really is a santa! Right Shikaru?"

Shikaru looked up from his book and blushed. It was really embarrassing to say yes but as a gentleman, he must admit it. "Yes."

Shikamaru and Temari smiled.

* * *

**Okay, what do you think?**

**I hope you like it :)**

**i apologize for my broken english and grammar since english is not my native speaker (is it how it was said?).**

**Please review okay?**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
